


Froger one shots

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Welcome,Welcome one and All to my Froger Oneshots book.Including fluff and cuteness.Welcome One and All!
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

** _Dentist:roger!_ **

** _Patient:Freddie_ **

** _Dental assistant:John_ **

** _............................................._ **

** _June 8th 1993_ **

Its a Sunny Morning in the Taylor Dental clinic.Roger is a dentist and his patient is his boyfriend,Freddie.Freddie has been in a lot of pain since his wisdom tooth removal,he's been following doctors orders but the pain gets worse.It keeps him up at night."Morning hone boo",Roger says."hi",Freddie says sadly,he was in pain."have a seat",the blonde says.

Freddie does,pouting."Open wide",Roger says.Freddie had to hold back a grin."i'll take a look honey boo",Roger says.he leaned back the chair.Freddie opened up."well,its swelling around your gums.",the blonde says.Roger grabs the numbing gel,cherry flavour,he put some of it on a cotton ball and placed it where the swelling is. 

Roger left it there for thirty seconds then took it out,hoping it would've numbed by now.It would've by now.Roger grabbed the needle and filled it with Novacane out of Freddie's field of vision.he made sure Freddie wasn't looking when he inserted the needle into the persian's gums.Freddie could feel it going in.Roger squeezed his hand.

"almost there",he says.Roger pulled out the needle gently."there we go,its gone,needles gone honey",the blonde says,kissing his forehead."it should be numb soon",he says.By the time it numbed,Freddie had tears rolling down his cheeks"awe,don't cry",Roger says to him.

"huwrts",Freddie says,he's numbed so its slurred."i know",Roger says.he cleaned out the dry socket and packed it with the gelfoam and eugenol."there we go All done!",Roger says,planting a big kiss on his lovers forehead.Roger cleaned up,then picked up Freddie in his arms.

"you'll be okay",Roger says to him,kissing his cheek.Roger took Freddie home and put him in bed with a kiss to the cheek.


	2. Eating disorder(Freddie)

** _↤↤↤↤↤ ↣ ↦↦↦↦↦_ **

** _Warnings:Eating Disorder,Anorexia,crying_ **

** _Pairings:Froger and Breaky_ **

** _Ages:_ **

** _Freddie:23_ **

** _Roger:20_ **

** _↤↤↤↤↤ ↣ ↦↦↦↦↦  
_ **

**_ June 8th 1992 _ **

"Good Morning",Roger says to his boyfriend,Freddie.he got a glare,he knew Freddie doesn't like to talk much."you have to eat",the blonde mumbled."shut up Roger,don't fucking tell me how to live",Freddie snaps."i'm just trying to make you see right!",Roger argued."shut up Roger!This is the way i fucking am!Stop telling me how to live my life",the persian growled lowly.

"fine,i'll go see John and Brian!",Roger yells,he left the house,he walked over the Deacon,Mays.

"Roger,what a surprise",John says."i need to talk.......about Freddie",the blonde says."come in",John says."hey Rog",Brian says"hi.....",the blonde sighs."is this about Freddie?",Brian asked."yeah,he snapped at me,to stop telling him 'how to live my life!' ",Roger says."prick",John says"you both know he's anorexic and refuses to eat,he's self conscious about it",the blonde says"yeah.....but we need to make him realise the ones who love him,care about him a lot",Brian says.

They go back to Roger and Freddie's place.they let themselves in,hearing faint crying coming from the bedroom."Freddie?",Roger says,Roger and Brian go up to the bedroom and knock on the door."Freddie?Unlock the door honey bear",Roger says softly."G go a away",Freddie sniffled.Brian grabbed the spare key.

Roger opens the door."Honey?",he says."I S Said g go away",Freddie sniffled."look at me",Roger says."fuck off",came a mumble."Freddie honey,look at me,we all care about you",Roger says."No you don't",Freddie sniffled."yes we do honey",the blonde says."No you don't!",Freddie argued,he still wouldn't look at Roger."Freddie honey bear,look at me please,we all care about you so much",the blonde says. 

"No,you don't Roger",Freddie says."yes i do Freddie,i love you so much,i want to help you get better",the blonde man says,pulling the duvet back."come here,you must be cold",Roger says,sitting on the bed.Freddie crawled over to him,shivering.John and Brian left."good boy",Roger cooed."i i'm sorry",Freddie says."its okay",Roger says.

"let me warm you up,you're freezing",Roger added.he grabbed a couple blankets and wrapped them around them both.Roger then smirked against the skin of Freddie's neck before blowing a raspberry.Freddie squealed."Roger!",the persian squealed."awe",Roger says,tickling his lovers sides.Freddie squirmed and giggles.

"R Roger!",Freddie laughed."Not stopping",Roger says."are you gonna cheer up?",he asked."yes!",Freddie says,Roger rolled next to him."i love you Freddie,i knew i fell in love with you when is aw those big brown child like eyes!",Roger says."love you too",Freddie says.They cuddled for the evening. 

After days of trying to get Freddie to eat,Roger was starting to not care anymore and left Freddie to it."rog?",the blonde heard a squeak from the bed"good Morning to you too",he says,almost laughing at his boyfriend tangled in the sheets."shut up and help me",Freddie says.

Roger got Freddie untangled from the sheets."are you gonna eat today?",Roger asked"don't know,depends on how i feel",the persian says.Roger puts his hand to Freddie's forehead"warm",he says,they kiss,the blonde made his way to the studio"where's Freddie?",Brian asked"sick with a fever",Roger says.

"he wont leave the bed,he refuses to because 'it smells like you Roger' ",Roger quotes his boyfriend.The studio door slammed open."you're supposed to be at home in bed Freddie",Roger says"shut it Rog",Freddie snaps."Rogers right Freddie",Brian says."never asked you",the persian snapped again"Stop the fucking attitude Freddie!",Roger says"what would you know Roger?you're not me,you don't know what its like",Freddie snarled"what"John says.

"to not have a family that loves you!",Freddie says"you three have that,i don't,my parents and sister hate me",Freddie says with a low chuckle."i blame myself for it,wouldn't of happened if i wasn't gay",Freddie then finally snapped."Doll",Roger says."shut up Roger",Freddie says.


End file.
